


The ramblings of a distant discord

by Exemai



Series: Discord Fics [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Other, all of these are gonna be drabble lengths - Freeform, i have another kannaoki im writing so everything is going into that atm, kannaoki is the Kanji/Naoto/Naoki that we started in the server - Freeform, like the ones with Yu where theres him and Yosk and him and Sae, so enjoy that!, the relationship tags wont co-exist, tldr if theres beginning notes read them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exemai/pseuds/Exemai
Summary: this is literally just a summary of all the shit that goes down in the Souyo Hell Discord





	1. The Naos, part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majorbubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorbubs/gifts), [y0w0suke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/gifts), [The Souyo Hell Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Souyo+Hell+Discord), [Blackquills (Blakquills)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakquills/gifts).

> Bubs, Isa, anyone in the server if theres something you want taken out, or not used at all, give me a heads up and I'll make a note and make changes where necessary.  
Other than that, enjoy!

Naoto and Naoki are famous in their 'small' group of friends. Well, infamous is the word their boyfriend Kanji would use.

Theyre called the naos. Nao_to_ would make the plans while Nao_ki_ executed them, their first target? Rise. 

They changed out her expensive conditioner for whipped cream. 

Their next target? <strike>"You mean Victim?!" Kanji screamed.</strike> Chie.

They swapped out her running shoes with some high heels, jokes on them of course, Chie put them on without a care in the world and ran about her business. Naoto suggested it might have been Yukiko's influence, they were right.

After that, was Kanji, their own boyfriend. With acceptance of Mrs. Tatsumi, they took his mattress and let it float on Samegawa River. Naoto admitted that this prank was influenced by vine. Kanji woke the next morning in the middle of the river.

There are back fires though, literally, ever since Teddie caught fire, they had to run their pranks by Yu, for safegaurding. The second year was sworn to secrecy, no one knew who was next Yu wasnt about to ruin their fun becuase their prankee was already on high alert.

The IT are very afraid of The Naos, and rightly so.


	2. Sae and Yu, part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sae can only think of one person to help her right now.

Yu was petting one of the cats in his lap when his phone rang. Seeing the caller to be Sae, the hot prosecutor he'd recently gotten close to <strike></strike><strike>rank 8, Yu believes.</strike> He picks up. "Nijima? Everything okay?" 

"Well, i need your help," Yu listened to her request. "I just need you to hide him for a few days, a week at most."

"What is he a criminal or something?" he laughed down the reciever, oh what a bad idea that was.

"Well you see, this kid is the phantom thief leader, i may or may not have just broken him out of his interrogation room." Yu spat out his coffee.

Yu asked her to run that by him again, she did, and he had one question, "Why me?" 

"He went through personas and shadows just like what you told me. I figure two people who dont know each other having similar stories makes it more believable." She paused, "Look, i know we're in a little bit of a rut after i said you were making that stuff up, but he's battered to bits and youre the only person i can think of to help me."

Yu gave in, and let her come inside with the boy thats caused so much to happen this past year, he wouldnt be lying if he said he didnt have a few questions himself...


	3. The perks of dating a robot and the scares that are an added "bonus"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is Saki/Labrys,, in case it wasnt obvious, this is an au where saki lives

Labrys and Saki have been together for a few months, the IT knowing the truth, asks Labrys to be careful when around her, being machine and all. "Hm?" The girl asks, "Whadoya mean?" Her accent is as thick as ever.

"What do you mean, 'whadoya mean', we're talking about you being a robot, Labrys, Saki cant know." And as if by comedic genious, <strike>or a lazy author who should be sleeping</strike>, Saki walked out at that very moment.

"I cant know what?"

"Theyre talkin' 'bout how you cant know i'm a robot or somethin'" Labrys scoffed, hugging Saki in greeting.

"Oh, Saki-senp--" 

"just Saki is fine Yosuke, you can stop with the senpai stuff. And i know about Labrys already. A specialised Shadow machine huh? Sounds cool."

The two walk off together, their conversation about Labrys' distant sister, <strike>"Well, I say sister, shes just from a different generation of models,"</strike> grew quieter with every step they took.

"what... What just happened...?"

* * *

It was their year anniversary, and Labrys wanted to do something fun with a bunch of people, but of course, neither of them thought this through enough to remember, that Labrys didnt need to eat, 

"Its fine, I'll just head up to Fuuka and see if im in any danger," 

She does and Fuuka does all scans possible, she looks at the screen in confusion, "Is something wrong, Fuuka?"

"You said you ate cake right?"

"Yeah i basically downed the thing myself."

"Then," Fuuka whispers, "where is it?"


	4. Free the bear.

Let Teddie dance as a human... He's tired sweaty in the suit;;;;

FREE THE BEAR


	5. Naokis true hair colour

"Woah," Kanji shouted in surprise, "'Ki, youre hair is so dry."

Naoki scoffed playfully, "Well yeah," He said, "I dye it constantly." This surprised Kanji and Naoto. Naokis hair looks natural, and they truely believed it was. 

"If thats not your natural hair colour...? What is?" Naoto asked him. Naoki immediately became bashful, he asked them not to laugh or poke fun. "Okay, 'Ki, we promise." Kanji nodded in agreement.

"My hair is actually pastel pink." Naoto processed for a second, while Kanji went into immediate '_that's so fuckin cute_' mode. The two of them begged Naoki to grow his natural hair out, one to let it actually be healthy for once and two so they could see how he looks with his natural hair.

A couple months later, even after the response from Yosuke (not maliciously, _never_ maliciously,) and a couple of people around the town, Naoki doesn't dye his hair again. He knows how much Nao and 'Jiji love his pink hair, so he keeps it... for them.


End file.
